The interrupted night
by Shily21
Summary: Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que Kurt y Blaine rompieron, y el castaño recordaba los primeros meses desde que tuvo su primera cita con Adam, 8 años después, el castaño intenta celebras su quinto aniversario sin contar con una pequeña niña rubia.


_**1. N.A: Lo primero estoy inspirada así que estoy describiendo esto desde mi móvil y lo publicaré desde aquí si puedo, aviso por adelantado, voy a publicar una historia dentro de poco pero como estoy liada y no he podre subirla, supongo que suba el primer capítulo el sábado de la semana que viene si puedo, no prometo nada...Glee no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera, la 2° temporada ya aparecería Seb'...sin más espera aquí **_

_P.S: Se me olvidaba esta historia está inspirada en una foto muy tierna que vi, es una historia Kadam y aquí os dejo el link de la foto (Adam aparece un poco feo, pero me encanta la foto) y ya sabéis, quitar paréntesis:_ http:(/)(/) .net(/)fs70(/)f(/)2013(/)135(/f/f/)kadam(_)and(_)babygirl(_)by(_)qjxj-d65ex1a.(jpg) 

_**Sinapsis: **_Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que Kurt y Blaine rompieron, y el castaño recordaba los primeros meses desde que tuvo su primera cita con Adam, 8 años después, el castaño intenta celebras su quinto aniversario sin contar con una pequeña niña rubia.

**8 años en el pasado:**

Mucho peor que todas las tardes de instituto siendo intimidado por neandertales estúpidos, ese era lo que sentía Kurt, ahora estaba en NY con el corazón roto, destrozado por que su -ex no pudo mantener la bragueta cerrada y se follo a un chico que conoció por Facebook.  
Después de aquello, sus noches eran un sin vivir de suspiros, sollozos, ojos rojos de llorar tanto y pañuelos de papel tirados en su cama. Y aunque ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Blaine le comentó su traición, seguía doliendo de la misma manera que el primer día.

Santana López, harta de ver a su mejor amigo sin vida social decidió que ya era hora que los días de luto por los engaños del Hobbit se habían acabado y que era hora de pasar a la acción:

-Porcelana, hoy te vienes conmigo a algún bar a ligar, bailar o lo que te dé la gana con total de sacarte de casa- dijo la morena situándose en frente de su amigo.  
-Santana, te he dicho que no quiero salir-replicó Kurt desde el sofá.  
-Bueno, yo no quiero verte desesperado y suspirando por el hijo de puta del Hobbit - le contesto Santana en tono cabreado.  
-De verdad que no me apetece salir nada- siguió empeñado el castaño- lo aprecio, de verdad, pero no me apetece nada salir esta noche. -Está bien-suspiro la latina- pero mañana no te libras, que te quedé claro porcelana.  
-Esta bien Satanás, - se volvió para mirarla a los ojos- lo que tu digas… si me disculpas voy a mi habitación-contestó en tono derrotado levantándose del sofá y abriendo la puerta de su habitación. 

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se dirigía a su clase de historia teatral, cuando de repente en un tablón de anuncios algo le llamó la atención y se frenó para leerlo detenidamente sin esperar la voz detrás de su espalda.  
-Veo que le interesa- dijo la voz de un extraño con un fuerte acento inglés.  
Kurt inmediatamente salto del susto.  
-Oh disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarse-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el castaño se giraba para poner cara a esa voz melodiosa que extrañamente le pareció atractiva.  
-Oh, qué mal educado soy, me llamo Adam Crawford-sonrió mientras le tendía la mano.  
-Soy...Kurt Hummel-contestó el castaño aceptando la mano, cosa que el rubio aprovechó para tomarla con delicadeza entre sus palmas y darle un beso dulce.  
-Es un placer...Kurt...-se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que Adam se separo de repente- me tengo que ir, pero… ha sido todo un placer conocerte y espero que nos veamos por ahí – se despidió el rubio dejando a Kurt procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Unas horas más tarde, Kurt se encontraba en la cafetería cerca del campus pensado en ese chico" ¿que habrá visto en mi? La verdad es que es muy guapo...espero verle otra vez "pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tan abstraído que no se dio cuenta de que la latina se sentó a su lado con sonrisa de gato Cheshire.  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno, Lady Hummel estando contento después de unos 4 meses deprimido, ¿a qué se debe este cambio de humor?-interrogó curiosa la morena.  
-Pues...-antes de contestar Santana y sabía la respuesta.  
-No hace falta que contestes porcelana, ¿no ves que tía Tana lo sabe todo? Esto se debe a un impresionante rubio con acento inglés y ojos azules ¿me equivoco?- dijo viendo a su amigo ponerse colorado.  
-Santana... ¿me estás espiando? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto atónito el ojiazul.  
-Por favor, Hummel, lo sé todo, nada se me escapa, y no, no te he estado espiando, me hieres con esa acusación- poniendo cara de ofendida mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho-pero si lo quieres saber, solo mira detrás de ti – le contesto señalando a un par de mesas atrás donde se encontraba Adam mirándonos, mejor dicho mirando a Kurt.

Sin decir palabra Santana se levantó y fue directamente hacia donde estaba el rubio diciéndole:  
-Mira no sé quién eres, doctor Who, pero tienes dos opciones, o comerte Hummel con los ojos y quedarte aquí sentado patéticamente o venir a nuestra mesa, ¿qué eliges?- replico la latina llevándose las manos a las caderas.  
El rubio, al principio miro confundido por el carácter de aquella chica latina mientras decidió lo que iba a hacer y contesto:  
-Esta bien, voy con vosotros, por cierto soy Adam-le comentó a la latina  
-Soy Santana, ahora vamos Who o Lady Hummel se morirá de vergüenza -río Santana volviendo con Adam a la mesa donde se encontraba Kurt .Cuando llegaron Kurt lanzó una mirada asesina a Lopez.  
-Ho...hola de nuevo Adam- sonrió tímidamente hacia él.  
-Que hay de nuevo, Kurt-le guiño un ojo que consiguió que el castaño se pusiera aun más rojo. 5 minutos más tarde Santana se dio cuenta de que sobraba y se levanto de la mesa:  
-Mira que tarde es, me tengo que ir-dijo Santana-nos vemos mas tarde en casa Kurtie, adiós doctor Who – dándole un beso a Kurt en la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo a Adam.

Una hora más tarde y seguían hablando y discutiendo  
-Bueno, creo que yo también me voy-comentó sacando un papel del bolsillos y entrenándose a Kurt  
-Por si quieres llamarme algún día-finalizó el rubio saliendo del local 

Una semana más tarde en el piso de Kurt y Santana :  
-Lady Hummel, ¿todavía no has llamado al doctor Who?-pregunto curiosa la latina mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.  
-No, y no lo voy a hacer-contestó el ojiazul en un susurro.  
-Ja, no te lo crees ni tú, ahora mismo le llamas quedas con él.  
-Ya está bien, Sant, déjelo, seguro que sólo lo hizo pare ser amable, con la sonrisa prefecta, con esos brazos trabajados, sin pensar en esos abdominales marcados... ¿he dicho eso en voz alta?- reflexiono el castaño para ser contestado por la morena.  
-Si porcelana, lo has dicho en voz alta , y he de decirte que no tienes razón y que te equivocas, porque estarías ciego si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que te desnuda con la mirada; así que ahora vas a hacer caso a la tía Tana y le vas decir que quieres ir a tomar algo esta noche . 

Kurt la miro un poco receloso al principio pero asintió cogiendo el móvil y mandando un mensaje.

_*Hola, no sé si me recuerdas, soy Kurt, me preguntaba si quieres ir a cenar esta noche-K__  
_  
_*Oh Kurt, como olvidarme de ti, por supuesto que me encantaría quedar contigo, mándame tu dirección y te recojo a las 7- A_

_*Genial, a las siete nos vemos, besos-K__  
_  
Ya eran las 7 cuándo se oyó un toque, Kurt se estaba dando últimos retoques y Santana se dirigió a abrirla.  
-Valla doctor WHO, que elegante, ¿me pregunto a quien querrás impresionar?, pasa-dijo dejándole entrar y gritando más tarde gritar – Hummel, tu cita esta aquí.  
"Cita" esa palabra le ponía nervioso, cuanto hace que no tenía una, ha sí, la última cita que tubo fue cuando su -ex, y fue cuando le dijo que le había engañado. Con esos recuerdos Kurt se sacudiendo la cabeza, saliendo finalmente de su habitación y dirigiéndose al vestíbulo

-Siento haberte hecho esperar- dijo nerviosamente y un poco rojo mientras se asomaba tímidamente.  
-No te preoc…-dijo el rubio volviéndose hacia el ojiazul-vaya Kurt, estas…impresionante…-Kurt ante tal comentario se sonrojo.  
- Gracias... tu también estas muy guapo- sonrió tímidamente.  
- Bueno... ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Adam  
-Por supuesto, Santana, no me esperes despierta… 

Y sin más palabras se fueron por la puerta…y esa fue la primera cita que tuvo con Adam y la primera vez que Kurt se divirtió tanto en un parque de atracciones. 

**8 años más tarde**:

-Papi, hoy hemos hacho muchaz cosas en el Kinjer Gartel- dijo una niña pequeña rubia con dos coletines desechos  
-¿Ah sí pingüinito? y ¿que habéis hecho? - pregunto Kurt mientras cogía a la niña pequeña y la estrechado entre sus brazos.  
-etoooo. ..puezzz. ..hemoz dibugado y mira- la niña fue corriendo a su mochilita naranja y le dio a su padre el dibujo de una casita con tres personas, dos hombres y una niña. –Esce eres tú, esce papa y esza soy yo.  
-O qué bonito cariño, y ¿verás qué? cuando venga papa ya verás contento se va a poner con tu maravilloso dibujo -sonrió el ojiazul-pero ahora vamos a lavarnos las manitas ¿vale?.  
-Vale -contestó ilusionada la pequeña.

Ya habían pasado dos horas cuando Adam llegó a casa del trabajo, actualmente trabajaba para el FBI, dos años después de salir con Kurt, Adam dejó la NYADA y se licenció en Criminología en la NYU.  
-Cariño, ya he vuelto-saludo desde la puerta dejando las llaves encima de la mesa del recibidor.  
-Papaaaa- chillo la pequeña para acudir corriendo al encuentro de su padre que la esperaba con los brazos extendidas para cogerla y levantarla.  
-¡Eyre no corras por el pasillo!-la riño el castaño desde la cocina.  
-Pero papi...-contestó la pequeña.  
-Haz caso a tu papi que ya sabes que luego se enfada- dijo el rubio cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos y dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
- Hola cariño- le dijo Kurt mientras depositada un beso en los labios de su esposo.  
-Hola a ti también y feliz aniversario - contesto correspondiendo al beso mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo y ponía sus manos en las perfectas cadenas de su marido besándole más tarde el cuello.

-Pingüinito, ¿Por qué no vas a recoger tus juguetes antes de cenar?- Kurt le pregunto a su hija. -Voy papi- dijo la Eyre saliendo de la cocina.

-Cierra los ojos- ordeno el rubio mientras el castaño los cerró notando como su marido le dio la vuelta- ya puedes abrirlos.

Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos se encontró con el mejor uno de los mejores regalos, era la foto de su primera cita enmarcada en un marco precioso con la fecha que se conocieron. Sin pensarlo el castaño beso dulcemente a Adam para más tarde mirarle y peguntarle.

-Pero ¿cómo la conseguiste?, la estuve buscando hace un año y no la encontré.

-No te lo voy a decir- le beso el rubio- sino, no habría sido un regalo  
-Como quieras-le sonrió mientras tocaba su rostro delicadamente-pero entonces, tu sabrás tu regalo cuando estemos arriba -le saco la lengua – además, estoy seguro de que te gustara-susurro seductoramente picoteando los labios del rubio.  
-¿A si? y ¿qué es?-lazo una ceja con curiosidad mientras con sus manos se metían debajo de la camisa de Kurt y tocaban su vientre plano y suave.  
-No cuela, tu no me has dicho como la conseguiste, a sique esperar a verlo o tocarlo - contestó Guiñándole un ojo mientras ambos escucharon a su hija ir corriendo por el pasillo a la cocina.  
- Papi, papa ya están recogidos- dijo la niña pequeña.

-Bien, le enseñamos el dibujo a papa, cenamos y vamos a la cama ¿de acuerdo?- guiño un ojo al rubio y cogió en brazos a su pequeña para ponerla en una silla alta para empezar a cenar. 

**2 horas más tarde:**

Todo estaba listo, la habitación, la cama y el baño, Eyre en la cama, todo para que la noche fuera perfecta. Adam había estado intrigado desde que entro por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Quédate aquí, pero no te desnudes… todavía –susurro separándose de los labios de su amante dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el baño de la habitación y moviendo sus caderas, sabiendo de que Adam seguiría perfectamente sus movimientos. Ya habían pasado tres tortuosos minutos desde que Kurt había dicho eso y Adam ya estaba excitado cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del baño, mostrando a Kurt con solo lencería de encaje casi transparente que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación.

-Vas a matarme-comentó con voz grave mientras se aflojaba la corbata y miraba al cuerpo blanquecino y ligeramente musculado de su castaño, mientras este se acercaba lentamente en frente de su amante y empujarlo ligeramente para ponerse encima del rubio empezando a morder el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrándole entrecortado:  
- Aja…mmmm…¿Qué va a hacerme, agente?-se lamio los labios mientras pronunciaba esas palabras dejando a Adam gimiendo y notando como la temperatura de la habitación subía mas y mas mientras Kurt le daba un beso sucio, donde sus lenguas peleaban por el domino, en el cual ambos gimieron y las manos de Adam vagaban por el cuerpo semidesnudo de su Dios hasta llegar a su culo y empezar a apretarlo ligeramente con presiones firmes pero suaves a la vez. -¿Tal vez esposarme, azotarme, hacerme el amor o quizás follarme?-pregunto mientras seguía su camino dejándole sin pantalón y los bóxers.  
-Me lo tendré que-beso- pensar pero seguro-beso- que habrá uno- le dijo mientras le seguía besando y mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras el más joven arqueaba la espalda gimiendo. - Me alegro de oír eso- dijo separándose de su amado y situándolo en la orilla de la cama.  
-Ahora que piensas hacer gatito- observando a Kurt arrodillarse en el suelo y empezar a jugar.

El juego había empezado y Kurt cogió los testículos de Adam suavemente y comenzó a masajearlos en círculo con las palmas de sus manos, mientras le daba lametazos suaves pero precisos.  
-Dios...Kurt...Ahhhhh-grito entrecortado aman echando su cabeza atrás y agarrando el pelo de su marido, tomando eso como iniciativa, el otro, le empezó a acariciar la polla con la mano hacia arriba y abajo. Sin dejar de masajear sus testículos con la mano izquierda.  
-Kurt, necesito más...-gimió Adam desesperadamente tirando del pelo al castaño.  
Haciendo caso a su amado, empezó a lamer todo su miembro despacio, dando golpes con su lengua, succionando la cabeza del pene y saboreando su líquido pre-seminal salado.  
El castaño podía ver en la cara del rubio y como su excitación estaba llegando a su máximo apogeo, decidiendo en ese preciso momento no torturarle más y metiéndose el pene de 20 cm en su boca, logrando que llegara hasta su campanilla y rozando su nariz con el vello púbico de Adam repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez mientras que el rubio de ojos azules se retorcía de placer y gemía.

-Joder...Kurt... aaahhh…mmmm… hazlo más rápido… por favor cariño...aaahhh- dijo con voz lujuriosa y grave mientras maldecía.  
El castaño aceleró un poco el ritmo metiéndosela y sacándosela mientras la volvía a introducir en su poca pecaminosa de nuevo totalmente haciendo que su saliva espesa cayera hacia los testículos de su amante mientras este le clavaba las uñas en su cuero cabelludo, doblaba la espalda y gozaba de la maravillosa boca de su castaño en su duro pene.  
-Más rápido...-exigió el rubio al castaño, haciendo que este acelerara la velocidad y chupando mucho más rápido la polla del rubio notando como el cuerpo que estaba debajo se tensaba.

-Kurt...amor...est...toy a punto...de- Kurt lo tomo como señal y aceleró al máximo el ritmo, combinando su lengua con movimientos de su mano, presionándole ligeramente los testículos.  
-Me...voy a...aaaag- dijo cuando se corrió dentro de la boca del más joven que se lo trago sin pensarlo e intentando que no quedará nada por ningún lado mientras lámina algo del liquido que cayo en sus dedos, introduciéndolos en su boca y chupadlos eróticamente poniéndose en pie frente a su marido dejando ver atreves de su escasa lencería su fuerte erección -Mmmmm...cariño, cada día sabes mejor-le dijo al hombre más mayor mientras este puso sus manos en las caderas del mas pálido y le atrajo hacia si para besarle el pecho y la tripa plana. -Y tu eres más promiscuo y eso me encanta- dijo mientras agarraba del culo más fuerte, que hizo que el menor se estremeciese y mirara a Adam y contestándole con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Ya sé que te gusta y por eso lo hago- le besó dulcemente.  
-Ahora… Sr. Hummel…prepárese… porque mañana no serás capaz de andar- dijo Adam a Kurt mientras se acercaba a él riéndose.  
-Me gusta mucho como suena eso….señor agente -sonrió mientras el rubio besaba el vientre plano del moreno dispuesto a quitarle esa lencería negra con los diente cuando se escucho un golpe en la puerta cerrada.

-Papi...papa-dijo Eyre llorando.  
Kurt inmediatamente se puso una bata de seda mandando a Adam a vestirse mientras el abría la puerta y veía que la pasaba a su hija.  
-¿Que te paso, cariño?-pregunto Kurt preocupado mientras sentó a su niña con él en la cama y la acarició el cabello dorado.  
-...pue. ..e tenido un mal zueño papi. ..-dijo llorando mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de su padre.  
-Ya está, cariño deja de llorar, ya pasó , sólo ha sido una pesadilla- la beso la frente y la enjuago las lagrimas acunándola mientras Adam salía del baño vestido con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas , mirando a sus dos amores y finalmente suspirando porque su noche de pasión no iba a ser tan apasionante pero sonriendo al ver la escena delante de sus ojos -Mira-comenzó a decirle Kurt a su hija- vamos a hacer una cosas, ¿quieres dormir con papa y conmigo?-pregunto el castaño a su pequeña de tres años y medio mientras esta asentía con la cabeza mirando a su padre y dejando de llorar.  
-Vale cariño, está bien- la acarició las mejillas que todavía tenían lagrimas.  
Adam se dirigió a la cama abrazando a su esposo que estaba todavía con la bata puesta y cogiendo a su hija en sus fuertes , depositando besos en la cabeza, haciendo que esta se girara hacia su otro padre ya más contenta y le abrazara, momento que aprovecho el castaño para coger ropa de Adam y cambiarse en el baño. Cuando salió escucho las risas de su pequeña.

-Me hases cosquillas papa...jajajajaja- la risa de la pequeña Eyre llenaba la habitación.

-Bueno, siento ser un aguafiestas, pero mañana la señorita tiene que ir a clase y ya es muy tarde, asique todos a dormir- dijo Kurt metiéndose en su lado de la cama, seguido de la pequeña que se puso entre sus dos padres siendo la primera en dormirse.

- Siento lo de esta noche, cariño, la próxima vez la dejaremos en casa de Santana y Demi-dijo Kurt adormilado mientras se acercaba a Adam y este pasaba uno de sus brazo por su cabeza.

-Está bien cariño… además ya me has dado el mejor regalo de aniversario, tenerte a ti y a Eyre- contesto un el rubio besando la cabeza de su hijita y los labios de su marido antes de caer en un sueño profundo…

_**2.N.A: bueno a sido un tan tierno, que pena que la pequeña Eyre interrumpiera , bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre esta pareja pero es que la foto era tan tierna que me fue irresistible este se le dedico a mi más loca amiga que resulta que es de mi familia y vive en Madrid , asique esto es para ti loca, pues eso, espero que les haya gustado y por lo menos espero tener un **__**review, con eso yo ya sería feliz, que tengan un buen fin de semana y todo eso. Besos**_


End file.
